I Want you to Want Me
by foolsg-arden
Summary: Beca was trying to concentrate on making the Worlds set list and Chloe just want's Beca to want her. Short one shot.


Beca was sitting on her bed trying to concentrate on making the set list for Worlds, the key word being trying because for the last half an hour Chloe had been sitting on Fat Amy's bed painting her nails humming the same tune over and over again. Huffing angrily she slammed her laptop closed and stared at Chloe

"What?" Chloe asked innocently, looking up for a moment before going back to her nails

"I'm trying to concentrate" Beca huffed

"You're not doing a very good job then" Chloe replied before holding her nails up, "Do you like this colour?"

"I can't concentrate if you keep humming" Beca rolled her eyes, ignoring Chloe's question

"I've had it stuck in my head all day, I can't help it"

"Why are you even in here? You have your own room" Beca grumbled, opening her laptop again and tapping the password in

"You're a grumpy gills today, aren't you?" Chloe asked, standing with a smile and nudging Beca's shoulder

"You're not need here" Beca said, nudging Chloe back before pulling her headphones on

Chloe reached over Beca to close her laptop and laughed at the glare Beca shot her

"You've been getting on my back about this all week and you're not letting me do it now"

"You're too tense. Want a back rub?"

"What I want is for you to leave me in peace so I can finish this" Beca turned back to her laptop and closed her eyes when she heard Chloe start singing

 _I want you to want me_

"Chloe, I swear-" Beca was cut off by Chloe holding her finger up to Beca's lips as she continued singing

 _I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

"I have to stuff to do, Chloe" Beca tried to keep the smile out of her voice, "Go away"

 _I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt_

Chloe tugged at her own shirt with a smile before tapping her watch with a serious look on her face

 _I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

Chloe pulled Beca to her feet and laughed at the DJ's unimpressed face as she folded her arms

"I don't even like you right now" Beca said, "You're weird"

 _Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

Chloe pouted and trailed her finger down her own cheek and pretended to walk out the room before collapsing on Beca's bed

 _I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me_

Chloe jumped back to her feet and twirled Beca around, smiling when she started laughing

"Chloe, stop" Beca laughed, trying to pull Chloe to a stop "I need to finish the stupid set list"

"Sing with me, Becs" Chloe exclaimed and laughed when Beca shook her head

 _I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

"You don't even have a job" Beca laughed

 _Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

"Chloe, stop" Beca yelled, covering her mouth to hide the smile and watched as Chloe got even more into the song

 _I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

Chloe gripped Beca's arms and shook her gently before dropping to her knees and burying her face in Beca's stomach

"Chloe" Beca laughed, trying to push the red head away

 _I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me_

Chloe looked up at Beca with a large smile across her face as the smaller girl belted the last line out with her before laughing and putting her hands on Chloe's shoulders

"I always need you, nerd" Beca laughed, "I always love you too"

"Aw Becs, I love you too" Chloe stood up and pecked Beca on the lips

"I don't always want you though. Go away so I can finish the set list" Beca smirked at Chloe's offended look

"You're gonna get it, Mitchell"

"Bring it on, Beale"


End file.
